Familia Numerosa
by Nalya Granger
Summary: La estancia de Bill y Fleur en la Madriguera el verano de 1996 no es tan apacible como ellos pudieran desear. Sobre todo en ciertos asuntos en los que requieren intimidad, la cual, no logran tener. Ciertamente, el hecho de pertenecer a una familia numerosa tiene sus desventajas.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece; todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**FAMILIA NUMEROSA.**

* * *

El sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte mientras la luz iluminaba la Madriguera. Allí, sus habitantes, empezaban a desperezarse de la cama, aunque había algunos rezagados que se negaban a abandonar los brazos de Morfeo, entre los cuales se encontraba una pareja que reposaba sobre el lecho, entrelazados. Las cabelleras, una pelirroja y otra rubia platina, descansaban sobre los cuerpos desnudos inundados por una paz infinita reflejada en su respiración tranquila y la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

El canto de los pájaros acompañaba aquella imagen irreal y fantástica al ritmo de sus respiraciones a la vez que todo volvía a la vida tras las sombras reinantes durante la noche.

Todo era perfecto e idílico, sin embargo, la perfección no existe y eso se demostró cuando otra cabellera pelirroja abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe despertando bruscamente a la plácida pareja. La mujer se tapó rápidamente con la sábana mientras miraba sorprendida hacia la puerta.

—Mamá ha preparado ya el desayuno —dijo aquel torbellino color fuego y salió de la habitación. El joven resopló dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada y soltó un gruñido de frustración.

Fleur frunció el ceño mientras miraba por dónde había desaparecido su futura cuñada y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Bill, este, sonriendo, cerró los ojos y dejó que su novia acariciara la piel de su abdomen con los dedos creando figuras imaginarias que provocaban que su sangre ardiera allí donde la piel entraba en contacto.

Pronto, Fleur, consciente de que el cuerpo de su prometido comenzaba a reaccionar, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y le besó. Bill gruñó ante la provocación de su chica y esta sonrió mientras balanceaba las caderas provocando algún que otro gemido del chico y de ella misma. Volvió a besarle mientras cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas se activaban expectantes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sin embargo, no llegaron lo suficientemente lejos ya que una tos seca los hizo esconderse bajo las sábanas rápidamente.

En la puerta, un acalorado Ron miraba fijamente el suelo mientras se retorcía las manos, nervioso, consciente de que su cuñada y su hermano estaban completamente desnudos y que había interrumpido algo que no se hubiera imaginado que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué quieres, Ron? —inquirió Bill un poco más brusco de lo normal pero es que estaban impidiendo que su pequeño amiguito estuviera satisfecho.

—Mamá me ha enviado a deciros que bajéis ya a desayunar. Le gusta que estemos toda la familia —dijo entre tartamudeos y se fue rápidamente por la puerta.

Bill resopló mientras se levantaba y se vestía. Fleur le miraba atónita consciente de que iba a notarse bastante lo que estaba a punto de pasar si bajaba ahora tal cual. Sin embargo, parecía que su novio no tenía ningún problema con ello. Por otro lado, Fleur comenzaba a pensar que esas interrupciones habían sido plenamente conscientes y quiso compartir sus temores con su futuro marido, porque ellos no tenían que tener secretos.

—Bill, _cgeo_ que tu familia _conspiga_ _contga nosotgos _—Bill dejó de vestirse, dejando que la camiseta que se iba a colocar colgara de sus manos, y miró a Fleur, la cual, tumbada sobre la cama, tenía el mentón alzado en clara muestra de desafío. Negó con la cabeza y se puso la camiseta, sabía perfectamente que su novia no era del agrado de toda la familia, especialmente de su madre, pero ¿qué podía hacer él para demostrarle que Fleur le amaba? Su madre siempre iba a ser su madre y eso implicaba que lo iba a proteger y tener bajo su falda siempre, pensando que todavía es un niño pequeño al que tiene que alimentar, vestir, etc.

Bill sonrió, quizás le molestara que le interrumpieran sus momentos a solas con Fleur pero le agradaba saber que contaba con una familia que le quería y le protegía. Aunque, el hecho de tener una familia numerosa haría que las diversiones disminuyeran pero, por supuesto, siempre había otros lugares en los que probar. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro mientras miraba a su futura mujer, esta se sonrojó y alzó las cejas en muda pregunta.

—Bajemos a desayunar. Luego terminaremos lo que empezamos —Fleur fue a interrumpirle diciéndole que su familia les molestaría— en otro lugar.

En ese momento, la chica entendió las intenciones y sonrió conforme. Cuando quería su novio tenía un lado salvaje que le atraía mucho. Era una de las tantas facetas que amaba de él y, por el amor que le profesaba, sería capaz de luchar contra todos los ataques de su familia, por más que esta fuera demasiado numerosa para su gusto. Quizás, incluso podría pasárselo bien, quién sabe.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
